One Interesting Family
by Chibi Tatiana
Summary: Its really rated 14-a due to some things. Tom, a girl and here friend Steve (Seth) come to live with the Curtis's. What weird things will happen when they move in?


Disclaimer: We don't own the Outsiders, and Tom Connors and Steve Foot are real people. Tom was a famous country singer and hitchhiker, and Steve was his pal along since he was 16. Tom's a girl instead, though, and their ages are made to be teenagers. (They were in they're 30's or 40's during this time era)  
  
Ch. 1 Meeting the gang  
  
(Tommy's P.O.V)  
  
"Come on, Tommy! I'm hungry!" Steve whined, shaking his brown hair. I ignored him.  
  
"'Welcome to Tulsa'. What a weird name," I said aloud. Steve's green eyes tried to glare at me, but he started to complain again.  
  
"Do men always think about their stomach's?" I muttered. I needed a good, long shower. My light brown hair was all greasy, and I was feeling tired. My hair was cut into a short, boyish look, my eyes were a light blue, and I wore guy clothes so some guy wouldn't rape me.  
  
We wandered through town a little before coming to the bad side. I liked it here. I grew up in neighborhoods like this with Isabelle and Terrence, so it didn't bother me. Steve didn't like it. He was used to a middleclass house, and I've never really been in one. We eventually came to a DX station. Two teenage boys were working there. One had blond hair, the other had dark brown. They were working on cars, or at least one of them. The blond was flirting with some ditz's. I noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign and pointed it out to Steve.  
  
The blond noticed us looking at the sign.  
  
"Hey," he said. "You looking for a job?"  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Well, you two have come to the right place. We could use some help. Do you know how to use a till?" We nodded.  
  
"Do you live anywhere around here?"  
  
I started to say yes, but Steve cut in.  
  
"No. We ain't got no home. We're hitchhikers."  
  
The brunette stared at us like we were weirdo's. I hate that look.  
  
The blond still looked cheerful. "Maybe you folk's can stay at me an' my brothers house."  
  
I nodded in agreement, and Steve gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm Sodapop, and this is my friend, Steve." Uhhh. Two Steve's? Very confusing.  
  
"Well," Steve said. "My name is ALSO Steve, and right here's Tommy. Tom for short."  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit! Dally! Johnny! Ponyboy!"  
  
We turned to see even more teenagers coming our way. One was a white blond, an albino or something. One guy had rusty colored sideburns and hair, and another had brownish-red. The shortest one looked Native or something. (AN/ Tom and Steve are from Canada, so you'll notice different things about what they think)  
  
My hand was starting to get numb from carrying the guitar case. There was no guitar in it, but other than some food, money, clothes and scissors. I pawned my guitar off a few weeks ago when we had no money left.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked. I felt achy and tired still.  
  
"Its time for us to go home, that what, Tom," Sodapop said with a comical laugh.  
  
I didn't get it. I was 16, and Steve was 17. (AN/ I think I'll call Tom's friend, Steve, Seth now). He seemed to get it. I think it was a guy joke. Go figure.  
  
"Oh, this is Steve and Tom. Guys, this is Ponyboy, my brother. The gang is Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny."  
  
Well, at least I still look like a guy. Ponyboy nodded, Dally said nothing, Two-Bit said something about poker, and Johnny said a quiet hi. Johnny looked like a cute puppy. Wait, where did that thought come from?  
  
"Well, I guess we should be heading home," Soda said as they started to walk.  
  
*Curtis's*  
  
When we walked into the small house, it looked pretty good. Not entirely clean, but good. A guy with black hair was in there, sleeping on the couch. He looked tired, so no one disturbed him. He woke up though, when the door closed. He sat up and stretched.  
  
"Hey, Darry, do you mind if they stay here for a while? This is Seth and Tom" Soda asked. I could feel my face get hot when he asked.  
  
"Well, we could have some help to pay the bills..."  
  
I nodded quickly. I just wanted to take a shower, and I think they could tell that I wanted to.  
  
"You can take a shower if you want," Darry said.  
  
I nodded. "Uh, where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Up the flight of stairs, and it's the second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I put my case down, and Seth did, too.  
  
"You know how to play poker?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Yup. Where's Lucky when you need him?" Seth said.  
  
A confused look went over everyone's face.  
  
"He's just a old friend," Seth shrugged.  
  
I darted up the stairs to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I started to get undressed when I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Should I tell them?' I thought. I shrugged away the thought and took the shower.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"Hey, you kids got any other clothes?" Darry asked. Seth shook his head. "Well, Tom looks about Pony's size, and you're about Soda's. You can wear they're clothes for awhile. Hey, Pony, get something out for Tom and give it to him."  
  
Seth looked up, pretty alarmed. "I can give Tom the clothes."  
  
Pony shook his head. "No I can do it myself. Just continue with the poker."  
  
Johnny got up too. "I haven't really walked around too much today, so I guess I'll go, too."  
  
"No, its okay. Really!" Seth said, looking scared.  
  
"Too bad. One more game," Two-Bit said and grabbed his arm.  
  
Seth gulped and hoped that Tom wouldn't be TOO surprised.  
  
*After the shower* (Tom's P.O.V)  
  
I shook my head, causing water to fly. I pulled on my jeans and unlocked the door. I started to dry the walls when I heard a gasp and a small "Eep!"  
  
I turned towards the sound and dropped the towel that I was using to dry.  
  
(Johnny's P.O.V)  
  
I yelped when Tom dropped his, I mean HER towel. I mean, Tom's a girl? I could feel my face start to get red when I realized that she wasn't wearing a top, either. Pony dropped the clothes and gave a small sound.  
  
Tom gave a loud shriek and tried to slam the door. Too late. The gang was already upstairs and staring at what we saw.  
  
"What's the matt..." Darry stopped short when he saw what we were seeing. Tom grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Two-Bit gave a loud cat-call, Darry turned his head away and hit Two-Bit, Dally stared with a smile, Steve calmly walked away, Soda stared and started to laugh, and Pony and I were still trying to register it. Seth darted from behind us and closed the door.  
  
"Is Tom a girl?" Darry asked softly. Seth gave a small nod and slinked downstairs.  
  
"Awww," Two-Bit said, but stopped when he say Darry's look. Dally, Steve, and Soda walked downstairs as if it was the biggest thrill of their life. Darry sorta dragged Two-Bit downstairs, and me and Pony went into his room. Ponyboy closed the door, and sat on his bed. He started to say something when Dally and Two-Bit barged into the room.  
  
"All right! Ya finally saw 'em!" Two-Bit hollered.  
  
Ponyboy and I turned red again, and we started to keel down with embarrassment.  
  
We heard the bathroom door open and Tom shouted at them to shut up, but they were still laughing.  
  
TBC...  
  
Weird, we know. 


End file.
